Tower
The Tower — aka Archangel Tower — appears in or is mentioned in all books. Introduction The Tower is Raphael's seat of power from which he runs his territory. it is located in New York City. The Tower is very high-tech employing all the latest technologies. It equipped to allow easy take-offs and landings for Angels. The Tower is also the residence of Raphael and his Consort, Elena Deveraux. It also hold residences or rooms for any of the Seven who are in town at at any given time, and choose to stay there. About Species * Archangel * Angels * Vampires Allegiance * Raphael Receptionist * Suhani Employees * There are over a hundred angels and the same number of high-level vampires either in or around the Tower at any time. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Characteristics * Raphael clearly understood that for some, power had to have a physical form.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * An impressive achievement and an impressive statement.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * No mortals work in the Tower itself. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * The Tower is also built to be defensible. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Known Residents and Duty-Bound * The Seven * Elena Deveraux * Dmitri — Head of Security * Janvier * Ashwini * Montgomery * Trace * Izak * Suhani Physical Description / Features 400 years ago . . . ' * There is a mortal settlement near Raphael’s tower it’s at a distance. And, there is significant open land around it.0.4 ''"Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * Dark green forests that bordered the Tower.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * Brilliant pillar visible from every direction. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * Formed of rock and wood and glass 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 'Curent times . . . ' * Archangel Tower dwarfed everything in the entire state. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 * Wide path of white stone led up to the Tower entrance. * Lobby seemed to envelope endless space. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 * Dominated by deep gray marble shot through with discreet veins of gold. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 * The roof was pave with gray tile. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 * There is a Vampire floor. Often used for pleasure parties. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 7 * Penthouse is where Raphael lives.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 * Black room in the Penthouse used for Sending.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 * Restricted Tower Zone—outside, in front of Archangel Tower, the streets belong to them.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Other Details * Lijuan has spies there. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Things etc. * Galen * Jessamy * Izak * Keir * Tanae Events in the Series ''If you want to avoid '''spoilers, think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Jessamy and Galen arrive at the Tower. The learn from Dmitri that the Cadre, led by Neha and Uram, has moved toward Alexander's territory demanding tha the show himself. They wait while the Tower prepares for attack.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 Jessamy meets Trace in the library.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 Jess and Galen spend the winter together at the Tower, they get very close."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 13-14 They do the Dance of the Angels in the skies."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 14 Galen is stationed at the Tower training the troops while Jess is at the refuge, they exchange a lot of letters. Illium is sent back to the Tower for fear he'll till his mortal angelic secrets."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 15 Tanae come to the Tower to see Galen. "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Sara had often sat in Elena’s Apartment and watched the angels flying in and out of Archangel Tower."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" 1. Angels' Blood Elena goes to the Tower for the first time for ea breakfast meeting with Raphael regarding a new job.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 Raphael uses Erik and Bernal, two newly made vampires to test Elena's Hunter-born skills. He tells her the job is to track an Archangel.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 Raph flies Elena to the Tower and shows her the vampire floor where she meets Dmitri.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 7 He takes her to his office—they talk about Uram and he tries to seduce her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 Dmitri asks if he can have Elena after the hunt—no, Raph wants her for himself.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 9 Outside, in front of the Tower, Elena turned on Dmitri, cut his throat and ran. Raph does a Sending in a black room in his penthouse to communicate with Lijuan. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11-12 Ransom and Sars break into the Tower to find out about Ellie. Dmitri meets them. Tells them of Elena's status—in a coma, long recovery, and leads them to believe she's turned into a vampire. Jason approaches, says he lies, D says they'r not ready for he truth, Raph will be awake by the time they return. Ralph was hurt more than he should have been. Cadre members want to take some of his territory. They plan to hold it.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 2. Archangel's Kiss Dmitri left the Refuge soon after Sam was found and returned to the Tower where Venom, the youngest of the Seven, had been left to defend it since Galen had been recalled back to the Refuge. There are some who may get ideas. Dmitri was needed there. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma See Also * The Refuge Book References Category:Places Category:Tower Category:Courts